Fuel storage tanks, such as the underground tanks at service stations, collect water and other contaminants. These contaminants (bacteria, sludge, etc.) can enter the fuel tanks by way of leaks, condensation, drainage, or other sources. Typically, these fuel storage tanks are not easily accessible, due to their size and location.
When fuel is removed from a fuel storage tank, it is generally passed through a filter prior to its dispensation. However, if the fuel includes a large amount of contamination, these filters can become clogged and prevent passage of fuel out of the tank. Therefore, it is preferable to clean fuel tanks periodically to prevent buildup of water or contaminants.
Due to the lack of accessibility of the interior of fuel storage tanks, it can be difficult to see the contaminants in the tank, and to easily reach all areas of the tank for cleaning. Existing fuel tank cleaning systems generally include a filter mechanism, but provide little feedback to a user with respect to the cleanliness of the tank, making it difficult to determine when the tank has been completely cleaned. Furthermore, existing cleaning systems either provide no visual inspection capabilities or use fiber optics to allow viewing of the interior of the tank. For example, the existing systems that do provide viewing of the interior of the tank generally require an operator to look at a small scope, making visual inspection difficult. These systems are typically limited to 50 feet in length, and are non-recordable. Existing systems also are large, have limited portability, and are expensive to maintain.
For these and other reasons, improvements are desirable.